


my fight is over (and may we meet again)

by gay_briella



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_briella/pseuds/gay_briella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the girl from the sky and the girl from the ground, could it be possible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	my fight is over (and may we meet again)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i was just really emotional and i miss lexa

* * *

you once lived with the stars and claimed the sky as your home. you had the entire galaxy in your grasp.

and yet, your eyes wanted to see more. you became curious as to what the earth must have looked like before mankind destroyed it.

you once lived with the stars and claimed the sky as your home. you had the entire galaxy in your grasp.

and yet, as if those weren't enough, you came crashing down and wanted to claim my home as yours.

i once lived with the trees and claimed the ground as my home. the feel of the wind on the tips of my fingers and the heat of the sun on my skin.

and yet, i've always wondered what more could be out there, wondered if there was something more than my eyes could see.

i once lived with the trees and claimed the ground as my home. the feel of the wind on the tips of my fingers and the heat of the sun on my skin.

then the gods decided to play a game, a cruel one, i must say.

the girl from the sky and the girl from the ground had finally met, sharing the same burden to give their people what is best for them.

battles were fought, some won and some lost. lives were taken. sacrifices were made.

and yet, your people and mine kept asking for more. more. more.

more battles were fought. more lives were taken. more sacrifices were made.

and for what? peace? can we truly have peace when you were meant to be with the stars and i to the ground?

maybe. or so we thought.

the girl from the sky and the girl from the ground, could it be possible?

no, not yet. maybe some day.

i once lived with the trees and claimed the ground as my home. the feel of the wind on the tips of my fingers and the heat of the sun on my skin.

and yet, in my last moments here on the ground, i chose you.

you once lived with the stars and claimed the sky as your home. you had the entire galaxy in your grasp.

and yet, in my last moments here on the ground, you chose me.


End file.
